In many areas where waterborne system is not available, people usually collect excrement in a container by piling up with straw for undergoing anaerobic degradation. Such a heap sends forth a foul smell which pollutes the environment.
There are also a number of previously known biological toilets to improve above situation. However, these biological toilets are not satisfying in terms of dehydration efficiency and maintenance point of view because excrement usually stains the passageway causing inconvenience to next user and excrement forms high pile getting difficult to be dehydrated particularly at center portion and new excrement hinders dehydration process. The present invention is a need for an improved method and a device to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.